


Собственность П.П.

by Greenmusik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Pepper Potts, Fluff, Gen, Mama Bear Pepper Potts, Peter and Pepper have the same lame t-shirt, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мистер Старк вечно разбрасывает и забывает свои вещи где попало, и иногда среди этих вещей можно встретить одетого в паучий костюм подростка, который понятия не имеет, как вернуться из Германии домой. А ещё, первая, о ком Тони вспоминает, когда надо прибрать бардак после драки, это Пеппер Поттс, но она уж точно последняя, кого Питер ожидал увидеть в качестве своего сопровождающего обратно до Нью-Йорка.





	Собственность П.П.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Property of P.P.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100873) by [tonysbruce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysbruce/pseuds/tonysbruce). 



> от автора:  
> Когда вышел трейлер от “Человек-паук: Возвращение домой”, кто-то заметил, что Питер носит такую же футболку как у Пеппер в ЖЧ-3. Так появился этот фик.

Питер помнил, как он попал в Германию, но, хоть убей, не знал, как вернуться домой.

Не, супер-костюм — это отлично. Совсем как у мистера Старка, чесслово. Он умеет стрелять всякой фигнёй, липнуть ко всякой другой фигне и даже типа как бы немного летать, так что в ближайшее время можно не волноваться о жёстких приземлениях. Ну да. Просто супер-костюм. Который умеет всё, что нужно.

Но только не доставить Питера домой.

Ну, он хотя бы в аэропорту застрял, а не где-то ещё.

Мистеру Старку надо было срочно лететь, и внезапно оказалось, что когда он говорил «лететь», он не имел в виду «самолётом», как это делают обычные люди, он имел в виду «в моей броне есть место только для одного, а ты жди, я пришлю людей тебя забрать. Расслабься, пацан, будешь дома вовремя, ещё и домашку успеешь сделать.»

И вот, Питер сидит здесь, в аэропорту. В разнесённом на части и оттого абсолютно стрёмном аэропорту в ожидании каких-то там «людей» мистера Старка. Кстати, сколько он здесь? Сколько они вообще пробыли в Германии?

Господи, тётя Мэй, должно быть, с ума сходит.

Питер плюхнулся обратно на холодную скамью, где провёл уже бог знает сколько времени, и вздохнул. Он прикрыл глаза и попробовал отрешиться от тупой пульсирующей боли в руках, ногах, спине и, похоже, вообще везде. Не то чтобы у него получилось. Если вот это всё и означает «быть супергероем», то он почти готов пересмотреть своё решение насчёт человекопаучести.

На самом деле нет. Потому что на каждый полученный им синяк приходилось десять унций восторга, потому что этот бой был самым клёвым, что он когда-либо видел, и это ещё без учёта того, что он тоже в нём участвовал. И хотя сидеть в пустом аэропорту было отстойно, он чувствовал себя… правильно. Будто он здесь потому, что сделал что-то стоящее.

Такое же чувство у него было только полгода назад, и теперь оно привело Питера к единственному возможному решению. Человек-паук никуда не уходит.

Кроме как домой.

 — Прошу прощения. Питер? — раздался рядом голос, выдёргивая Питера из дрёмы.

Он подпрыгнул, едва не свалившись со скамейки. Несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, где находится, и обнаружил, что голос принадлежит… «человеку Старка», и это… Господи боже, неужели это?..

Мистер Старк действительно прислал саму грёбанную Пеппер Поттс, чтобы его забрать?

 — Привет, — поздоровался Питер, пытаясь по-быстрому взять себя в руки и сесть ровно, как нормальный человек, или хотя бы по возможности пристойно для человека, одетого в закопчённый и основательно порванный паучий костюм.

 — Привет, — ответила она, явно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Ты же Питер Паркер?

 — Ага, — кивнул Питер, наконец-то нормально усевшись. — Ага, я Пеппер… То есть Питер. Я Питер. Привет. Приятно познакомиться.

После этого Пеппер уже не смогла сдержать улыбку, и Питеру пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не застонать. Отлично, он выставил себя идиотом перед «людьми Старка». Между прочим, когда тот говорил «пришлю людей», Питеру даже в голову не пришло, что это может быть, ну, _она_. Будто у генерального директора Старк Индастриз нет дел важнее, чем летать через Атлантику, чтобы забрать чувачка-паучка.

День становился всё страньше и страньше.

 — Мне тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться, — сказала Пеппер, протягивая ему руку. Питер придвинулся, вцепился в эту руку, потряс, и тут выяснилось, что вообще-то Пеппер хотела помочь ему подняться: она потянула его за руку, и он безо всяких усилий со своей стороны оказался стоящим на ногах. Чёрт, а она сильна. И обжигающе горячая. Боже, только не говорите, что у неё тоже есть суперсилы.

 — Я Пеппер. А теперь пойдём, самолёт ждёт.

Развернувшись, она сделала ему знак следовать за ней, и Питер, стряхнув с себя благоговейный ступор, в который впал от всего происходящего, послушался. На фоне Пеппер, отбивающей ритм каблуками по бетону, казалось, что Питер плетётся нога за ногу, и он подумал, что если у неё и есть суперсила, то это скорее всего умение передвигаться на таких штуках.

 — Не стесняйся устроиться удобнее. Нам ещё лететь, а ты наверняка вымотался, — сказала Пеппер, когда они поднялись на внушительных размеров джет с логотипом Старк Индастриз по бокам. Он и снаружи впечатлял, но внутри… Питер и не подумал бы, что когда-либо окажется в личном самолёте. Вообще в жизни. Но прямо сейчас он был внутри именно такого, и ни один фильм не передавал, насколько это круто. Здесь было охренительно.

 — Ох, ага, полагаю, я вроде как немного устал, — ответил Питер, осматриваясь и не в силах выбрать, в какое из кресел, обтянутых чем-то даже на вид мягким, опуститься. Они все выглядели настолько роскошно, что он и помыслить не мог усесться на этот наверняка невероятно дорогой материал в своём грязным костюме.

 — Немного? — приподняла бровь Пеппер, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Ты так говоришь, будто мне впервой слышать подобные отговорки. Пожалуйста, садись. Я найду тебе смену одежды, и ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как будешь дома. Хэппи, не передашь пилоту, что мы почти готовы? — уточнила она, повернувшись к мужчине, которого ошарашенный Питер до сих пор не замечал.

 — Хэппи? Как в «Хогане»? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с Пеппер на мужчину и обратно. Она кивнула, и Питер заморгал. — Вы хотите сказать, что мистер Старк послал генерального директора своей компании и своего личного телохранителя, только чтобы забрать меня?

 — Вообще-то, главу службы без… — начал Хэппи, но Пеппер не дала ему закончить.

 — Да-да, глава службы безопасности, — слегка раздражённо сказала она, и Хэппи отрывисто кивнул. Питер пробормотал «Простите», но эти двое только отмахнулись. — Тони не посылает кого попало, — продолжила Пеппер, роясь в лежащей в соседнем кресле спортивной сумке, — если полагает дело важным. Он сказал, что ты очень важен, так что да — я и Хэппи.

 — Ох. — Важен? Правда? Настолько важен? Если честно, Питер снова впал в благоговейный ступор (не то чтобы у него получилось нормально выйти из предыдущего). — Вау. Ух, спасибо. Огромное спасибо, что уделяете мне столько времени, в смысле, готов поспорить, вы ужасно занятые… типа, жуть какие занятые, а это довольно долгий перелёт, и…

 — Не такие уж и хлопоты, — прервала Пеппер его бессвязное бормотание. — Мне в радость, честно. Германия — прекрасная страна, а для этой поездки меня вырвали прямо с заседания, на котором мне не очень хотелось присутствовать, так что мне повезло. Плюс, учитывая, сколько Тони о тебе распинался, мне не терпелось с тобой встретиться. — Она улыбнулась, и эта улыбка будто на мгновение сняла часть бремени с души Питера. Такая милая. И такая добрая, что Питер подумал, что Пеппер и тётя Мэй наверняка поладили бы. — Вот, — она протянула ему сложенные джинсы и футболку. — Прости, это штаны Тони, так что могут оказаться великоваты.

Питер пожал плечами, ничуть не озабоченный этим. Прямо сейчас любая одежда, будь она хоть на четыре размера больше, всяко лучше его костюма. Он развернул выданную ему Пеппер кучу одежды и замер, разглядывая рисунок на серой меланжевой футболке. Тот представлял из себя пару мультяшных атомов, один из которых восклицал: «Я потерял электрон!», а второй предлагал: «Смотри на это позитивнее». Это было до нелепого наивно, но в то же время довольно забавно, и Питер не смог не рассмеяться.  
 — Это тоже его? — спросил он.

 — Гм? — Пеппер оторвалась от экрана телефона, чтобы взглянуть, о чём он. — А, нет, — она покачала головой, — это моё. Подумала, что тебе подойдёт лучше, чем одна из его рубашек.

Брови Питера ползли вверх, пока он переводил взгляд с футболки в своих руках на Пеппер и обратно. Это было… неожиданно. До того он видел её только на журнальных обложках и в новостях, конечно же, но там она была всегда собранной, представительной, затянутой в деловой костюм и на пятидюймовых каблуках. Поэтому представлять её в чём-то настолько неформальном было довольно забавно. Конечно, Питер не сомневался в том, что она — настоящая, а вряд ли какой живой человек будет круглосуточно семь дней в неделю ходить в строгом костюме и на шпильках, но даже несмотря на это, было смешно.

Но, очевидно, никому, кроме него, это не казалось настолько необычным, так что Питер просто заткнулся и подобрался, чтобы уже идти переодеваться. Он нашёл ванную — наиболее близкую к обычной из всех, какие он когда-либо видел в самолётах — принял душ и переоделся как можно быстрее. Даже несмотря на то, что джинсы мистера Старка были ему слегка великоваты, избавившись от костюма, Питер почувствовал себя офигеть как лучше.

Он вернулся в салон и устроился в одном из роскошных бархатных кресел, уложив ладони на колени и стараясь выглядеть не слишком неловко. Меньше всего ему хотелось бы выглядеть неловко перед людьми, в компании которых находился сейчас, однако он не думал, что ему удастся избегать этого достаточно долго. Напротив сидела Пеппер, сосредоточенно проверяя почту, или что она там делала в своём телефоне. Хэппи в конце салона старательно напустил на себя вид сурового защитника. Мистер Старк был… хм… бог знает где. А побитый Питер просто сидел здесь в их одежде и делал полное ничего.

Неловко, ага…

— Мистер Старк говорил обо мне? — пробормотал Питер несколькими секундами позже, когда наконец сдался и забил на попытку «не делать ничего неловкого».

Пеппер подняла взгляд от телефона улыбнулась одной стороной рта.  
— Это он попросил тебя звать его «мистер Старк»?

— Эмм… — Питер пожал плечами. — Может быть? А что…

— О, ничего-ничего. — Пеппер помотала головой и отмахнулась. — Просто забавно: он потратил десять лет, пытаясь добиться, чтобы я его так не звала. В любом случае, — она наконец уняла собственное веселье, — да, он почти постоянно о тебе говорил. И подкреплял рассказы ютубными видео, с азартом сыпя терминами.

Питер медленно кивнул, беря передышку, чтобы усвоить информацию. Узнать о том, что он привлёк внимание Тони Старка, уже было шокирующе, но понимание, что тот настолько увлёкся… С ума сойти! И это вроде как льстило.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, неуверенный, к чему это восклицание относится в большей мере.

— Ага, — согласилась Пеппер, с нежной улыбкой невидяще скользя взглядом по окну. — Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор как он так сильно увлекался чем-то, кроме своей брони. То есть, с его стороны было немного слишком слать мне ссылки на видео с Человеком-пауком каждые полчаса, но видеть его настолько увлечённым освежало.

Она снова повернулась к Питеру, и по тому, как едва ли не сияли её прозрачные голубые глаза, он мог судить, что она говорит правду. Очень трогательно.

— Он вёл себя как ребёнок рождественским утром, когда узнал, кто ты и что ты живёшь в городе.

— Ох, вау. — Питер недоверчиво усмехнулся. — Клёво. Жуть как офигенно.

Не, честно. Грёбаный Железный человек потратил кучу времени и усилий, чтобы выследить его. Питер и не думал, что окажется настолько интересным, во всех смыслах, для мистера Старка, но ему было приятно знать, что тот — и, судя по всему, Пеппер Поттс тоже — считают его таковым. От этой мысли у него аж под ложечкой засосало.

— Вы же единственная, кому он рассказал о… да?

Должно быть, выражение его лица резко изменилось при этом вопросе, потому что поведение Пеппер моментально перестроилось.

 — Да, — ответила она достаточно уверенно, чтобы убедить Питера. — Конечно да. Тони может недостаточно заботиться о сокрытии собственной личности как супергероя, но он бы никогда не раскрыл так же кого-либо другого.

Из Питера будто выпустили весь воздух. Ну конечно же. Если подходить логически, он это понимал, но даже малейшая вероятность того, что его прикрытие может накрыться, всё ещё вымораживала. Конечно, он, несмотря ни на что, доверял мистеру Старку, но получить подтверждение было неплохо.

 — Ага, — сказал он, заметно расслабляясь, — хорошо. Я не то чтобы жажду раскрыть себя, стоя на пьедестале перед всей страной.

 — Я тоже, — хихикнула Пеппер.

Питер недоверчиво вскинул брови.

 — А разве вы по жизни не стоите на пьедестале перед всей страной? — спросил он, сдерживая улыбку.

Она будто всерьёз задумалась над ответом, прежде чем снова смешливо фыркнуть.

— Ну-у, да. Как минимум на официальной работе.

Питер моргнул и смущённо дёрнул плечами.

 — А на неофициальной?

 — Не то чтобы это и в самом деле «неофициальная работа», — ответила Пеппер, явно сомневаясь в выбранном термине. — Или вообще какая-либо «работа».

Она замолчала. Питер узнал выражение, появившееся на её лице — похоже, она спорила сама с собой, — и почувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что затронул очевидно болезненную тему.

Наконец Пеппер, похоже, пришла к внутреннему консенсусу, опустила взгляд на свои руки и сжала кулаки. Питер озадачился, не уверенный в том, не проявление ли это нервозности, но не прошло и пары секунд, как её бледная кожа начала… светиться! Да-да, засияла ярким оранжевым от предплечий по самые кончики пальцев, подсвечивая изнутри рисунок вен. Это… Господи боже! Должно быть, её неестественно горячее рукопожатие объясняется именно этим, чем бы «это» ни было. Взгляд Питера заметался между её руками и лицом.

 — Чё за х… — начал он, но сдержался.

 — Это называется Экстремис, — начала объяснять Пеппер ещё до того, как Питер сформулировал вопрос. — Кое-что, о чём я не просила. Впрочем, полагаю, вряд ли кто просит о чём-то подобном. — Она полувопросительно хмыкнула и одарила его понимающим взглядом, и Питеру ничего не осталось, кроме как согласно кивнуть. — Полагаю, ты можешь называть это моей неофициальной работой… которую я на самом деле не выполняю.

Взгляд Питера всё ещё был прикован к её рукам. Кончики пальцев Пеппер вспыхнули, но лишь на миг, и через доли секунды оранжевое свечение начало затухать, ненадолго сменившись бледно-жёлтым, прежде чем полностью погаснуть. Всё это произошло так быстро, что Питер усомнился бы, что это действительно было, если бы не ждущий ответа взгляд Пеппер.

 — Что оно даёт?

 — Сверхчеловеческую силу, выносливость и исцеляющий фактор, — быстро сказала Пеппер, будто репетировала ответ заранее. — Да и огонь может пригодиться на случай, если застряну в лесу.

 — Откуда это взялось? — полюбопытствовал Питер, но секунду спустя, ещё до того, как выражение лица Пеппер внезапно сделалось беззащитным, понял, что зашёл слишком далеко. Люди обычно о таком не рассказывали, ага. Он сам не рассказывал, мистер Старк не рассказывал, да вообще никто не рассказывал. Питер прокашлялся и снова опустился в кресло, не прекращая выискивать в голове способ уменьшить неловкость. — Простите. То есть… ох… Так никто не знает об этом?

 — Только Тони и Роуди. И ты.

Питер растерял все слова. Он чувствовал себя достойным — на основании лишь того, что она включила его в список, — и в то же время… странно. Было некое чувство, которого он точно никогда раньше не испытывал, и он не был уверен, расценивать его как хорошее или как дурное. Для начала, она в прямом смысле просто сидела и раскрывала свой, скорее всего, самый большой секрет абсолютно незнакомому человеку, а Питер не мог даже собственной тёте рассказать о своей тайной личности.

Что ж, как бы там ни было, это немного расставило всё по местам.

 — Почему вы рассказали мне? — Итак, он смог задать вопрос, а не просто сидеть и гадать. В любом случае, Пеппер, похоже, собиралась говорить с ним начистоту.

 — Ты выглядел так, будто тебе не помешает компания кого-нибудь, кто понимает, — пожала плечами Пеппер.

 — Всё на лице написано, да? — нервно хихикнул Питер.

И снова Пеппер пожала плечами, а её губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

 — Ты напоминаешь мне Тони, — сказала она, и Питер задумался, что, блин, она нашла похожего. — Не всегда так изворотлив, как тебе кажется.

Ну хорошо. Это она точно подметила.

На деле — в обоих случаях. Он слишком долго говорил себе, что ему не нужен никто, кто бы его понимал, и даже если где-то есть множество таких как он, это бессмысленно, потому что он никого из них не знает. Возможно, дело было в подростковых народномстительных загонах, но даже если так, нельзя было отрицать, что когда знаешь, что у кого-то ещё те же проблемы, становится чуть легче. Питер, конечно, не ожидал, что это будет один из самых влиятельных — в бизнес-сфере — людей планеты, но каким-то образом это… успокаивало. Она явно много потеряет, если секрет выплывет наружу. У Питера и близко нет столько, но и того, что имеется, достаточно, чтобы волноваться.

Вздохнув, он опустил взгляд на свои рассеянно мнущие друг друга ладони, вытер их о джинсы.

 — А почему вы в итоге не пользуетесь своей силой? — снова нарушил он молчание, надеясь, что этот вопрос не сильно выходит за рамки.

Блуждающий взгляд Пеппер снова вернулся к телефону, затем устремился к противоположному окну. Похоже, раньше этот вопрос ей никто не задавал — она выглядела настолько глубоко задумавшейся, что Питер почти пожалел, что спросил.

 — Полагаю, я просто не чувствую в этом нужды, — наконец довольно уверенно ответила Пеппер. Её глаза снова обратились к Питеру, и, должно быть, на его лице отразилось что-то вроде недоумения или недоверия, потому что она вздохнула. — Знаю, что это скорее всего звучит эгоистично, — продолжила она, и Питеру резко захотелось её разубедить, сказать, что он совсем не об этом, но он не успел. — Когда я говорю, что мне нет нужды пользоваться этой… силой… даром… неважно, как это называть, потому что вряд ли у кого-то ещё оно есть, но… Мне нравится верить в то, что люди изначально добры, понимаешь? Обычные люди. И я думаю, что как обычный человек я могу сделать больше, чем как супергероиня. — Она немного помолчала и снова улыбнулась. — От экстремиса никакой пользы. Не того рода штука. Но то, что я ежедневно делаю в Старк Индастриз… Это приносит пользу миллионам.

Питер кивнул — до него медленно начинало доходить.  
 — Простых людишек, — повторил он выражение мистера Старка. — Всё это — чтобы помогать простым людишкам.

 — Да. И то, что делаешь ты, тоже помогает… простым людям.

Брови Питера метнулись вверх, он отвёл взгляд и, неопределённо хмыкнув, запустил руку в волосы.  
 — Ага… Ну… Я пытаюсь. Хотя вряд ли это «обычное».

 — И не должно быть. — Пеппер ответила, как и на все остальные его вопросы сегодня, настолько легко, что закрадывались сомнения, не спланировала ли она всё это. Уж очень похоже. — Я творю добро своим способом, ты — своим. Обычность или суперсилы — от них не зависит, насколько ты хороший человек, потому что в некоторых есть и то и то.

Ну ладно, может, она это всё и не планировала. Может, она просто была одной из милейших людей на планете, и Питеру просто вот настолько повезло, что его забыли в аэропорту только для того, чтобы послать её его оттуда забрать. Если честно, он даже не уверен, что заслуживает подобной доброты, но это было приятно, и он ничуть не жалел.

Он никогда не мог окончательно решить, легко ли в этом мире найти хорошего человека, но в данный момент склонялся скорее к положительному ответу. Он сказал бы, что двое из них сейчас были вместе с ним в самолёте. Ну или как минимум один, точно-точно: вот она сидит напротив него у окна. И она дала ему отличный повод и себя считать хорошим человеком.

Надо сказать, он чувствовал себя заметно лучше, чем пару часов назад, и потому он без труда смог наконец-то расслабиться в мягком кожаном кресле, глядя в окно. Некоторое время царило уютное молчание, а затем Питер снова перевёл взгляд на Пеппер и озорно улыбнулся ей.

 — Значит, вы замолвите за меня словечко перед Мстителями? — спросил он, лишь наполовину шутя.

Пеппер дослушала вопрос, издевательски расхохоталась и вздёрнула брови вверх.  
 — Ты даже вопросы задаёшь как мистер Старк, — поддразнила она со знанием дела. Подумала и мягко добавила: — Просто продолжай делать что делаешь, парень. Это окупится.

Питер придержал ехидный комментарий насчёт того, как он точно никогда раньше не слышал такого совета, и просто кивнул. В конце концов она права. Ну, он надеялся, что она права.  
 — Обязательно, — ответил он, снова откидываясь в кресле и устремляя взгляд в окно. — Так и сделаю.

К тому времени как они достигли Нью-Йорка, снаружи было уже темно, а время скорее всего близилось к полуночи, хотя по огням ночного города, просачивающимся сквозь окна, и нельзя было судить точнее. Конечно, Питер давно к ним привык, и, судя по тому, что Пеппер это ничуть не волновало, она тоже.

 — Ну, вот мы и прибыли. — Пеппер потянулась и поднялась на ноги, и Питер последовал её примеру. — Хэппи подгонит машину, чтобы доставить тебя домой.

 — Ага. — Питер собрал свои пожитки, которые всё ещё состояли только из убитого костюма, который он просто перекинул через локоть. Вот уж когда действительно не помешало бы спрятать его в рюкзак, подумал Питер, ну да фиг с ним. — Спасибо, — он обернулся к Пеппер, — за… эммм… за всё. Это было очень мило с вашей стороны. Я ценю. Честно.

 — И говорить не о чем. — Пеппер мягко улыбнулась. — Как я уже сказала, мне не трудно, Тони постоянно гоняет меня за своими вещами.

Питер фыркнул от смеха. Отлично, теперь он тоже вещь мистера Старка. Странно, но этот эпитет вроде как был нормальным. Питер снова поблагодарил, помахал на прощанье и развернулся, чтобы сойти по трапу, но тут его как подбросило.

 — Стоп, — он обернулся через плечо, — а вам… ну, знаете, нужно же будет когда-нибудь вернуть футболку, да?

Долю секунды Пеппер выглядела растерянно, но потом взглянула на футболку и рассмеялась. Питер ответил слабой неуверенной улыбкой и подумал, что это наверняка был довольно тупой вопрос, потому что вряд ли она захочет свою вещь обратно.

 — Не надо. Оставь себе, — ожидаемо помотала головой Пеппер, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Там же помечено: «Собственность П.П.».


End file.
